DOA a haunting
by jannbusa
Summary: this is a horror story about Kasumi when she moves into a small town that is worse then it looks but when she leaves she doesn't really get away.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story im writing of D

This is a story im writing of D.O.A. that's based of a song a dance and my own experience.

Jdfhalkdjshdsjkdfshlajfhaskjdfhaljkdfhalkjdfhalkdfjhalkjdfhalkjdfhalkjdfhalkjdfhaldkjfha

Kasumi was walking into her new house since she won D.O.A. she could afford a condo. The entire neighborhood was a little strange usually every thing was darker the grass was usually never watered and most of the window's where always shut. Kasumi moved in this neighbor hood mostly just because it was cheep. She got out of her car in her robes as she shut the door starting to walk up her stairs quickly unlocking the door. She walked into her house, most of her windows where already closed.

She didn't want to walk in the dark as she turned the switch on. The light flickered on. It was a dim yellow as it started to flicker as suddenly it snapped off. Kasumi just looked a little confused looking at it strangely. Kasumi was never scared of ghosts actually she didn't even believe in them so she just walked up the stairs threw a small house.

Kasumi reached the top floor of her condo seeing a lot of windows. She frowned that each one was shut covered by pure black curtains. She started to walk up to the first and biggest window as she set her foot on the floor boards she heard a creek from her small kitchen! Kasumi suddenly spun around throwing her kunai threw the kitchen smacking into the wall! Kasumi whispered a bunch of swear words under her mouth.

She quickly got tense thinking an assassin or something was in her house. She tensed her body clenching her fists. She walked threw the gloomy room looking around ready to fight at any time. She walked up to the window as she quickly pulled it open. Behind the window was a dead cheer leader! She looked normal besides the knife in her forehead as she leaned against the window with her blood spitting down it! Kasumi screamed in fear as she quickly ran to her kitchen pulling out a phone as she dialed 911! The phone rang as she looked at the window about to scream with a few tears streaming from her eyes.

A lady answered. "911 what's you're emergency?" The lady asked as Kasumi quickly looked down at the phone. "Yes I have a dead cheer leader at my……" She was cut off as she glanced back up at the window and the cheer leader disappeared! Kasumi's eyes widened.

"You're where?" The lady asked as Kasumi slowly put down the phone. The phone hung up as she stared at the window. Kasumi quickly pulled her hand's out using her nin jutsu as suddenly nothing happened! Kasumi waited to get the fuzzy feeling that she was gone. But she closed her eyes trying her nin jutsu again! Nothing happened. Kasumi opened her eyes as she then saw the cheer leader again laying on her couch! Kasumi screamed again as she raced down the stairs to the door! She gripped onto the door trying to twists the handle but the door wouldn't open! Kasumi screamed once more as she pounded against the door. She then glanced behind her and the cheer leader was laying on the stairs only a few feet away from her! Kasumi screamed still looking at her as suddenly the dead cheer leader raised her arm out to her pointing her finger straight at Kasumi as she quickly pounded her foot into the door throwing it open! She ran outside on her sidewalk as she glanced back in her door. Suddenly the cheer leader was gone!

Kasumi stepped back in fear as she started to wipe the tears of her cheek as she came up with only one solution. She quickly ran to her neighbor's house. She reached the door as she knocked slowly in fear leaving her eyes on her house! She suddenly heard foot steps in her neighbors house as she glanced back in fear but quickly looked back at her house as she then saw the cheer leader again! She was standing on her deck leaning on the railings as blood flowed out of her forehead dripping onto Kasumi's car!

Kasumi couldn't help but scream one last time as the cheer leader held up her first finger waving it sideways like she was saying "Don't do that." The cheer leader smiled as she wiped blood from her forehead flowing it down as it went onto Kasumi's car. Suddenly the neighbor opened his door but only a little cause he had those chain locks as he looked at Kasumi thinking she was no threat he opened his door. He was bald and big like a biker but as he opened his door he had a giant scar slashing from the side of his forehead all the way down to his shirt the scar looked fairly new because all it had was stitches.

He looked at Kasumi with a worried face looking around. Kasumi looked even more panicked! Kasumi looked at him seeing the scar as she put her hand to her mouth! "Oh my god! Are you okay?" She asked worried looking at the scar. "Yeah I'm fine what do you want?" He asked as Kasumi looked away from his scar as she stepped back! "Look at that!" Kasumi told pointing at her deck as she saw the cheer leader wave at her as she quickly walked into the house! The biker looked at the deck.

"Well what is it?" He asked. "It was a cheer leader but she was dead, like, a……….." She was cut off as the biker quickly said. "Ghost? Look I aint one for advice but if I where you I would get you're little pretty but out of the town right now." He told.

Kasumi looked at him a little strange but still hysteric. "What, that money just took all my money." Kasumi told. "It doesn't matter just leave!" He ordered as he glanced don the street once more and in a panic slammed his door. Kasumi quickly looked down the street as she saw a little girl! She had little rags on and she was clutching onto a porcelain doll that looked exactly like her. The little girl had almost glowing white hair with small blue diamonds on her cheek as she stared straight at Kasumi. Kasumi stepped back in fear as the girl just sang a mellow tune of la la la. She stopped singing as she looked around glancing at Kasumi's house putting on a creepy smile. Kasumi looked back at her house as suddenly she saw her bright blue car almost covered in blood! Kasumi screamed in fear as suddenly the cheer leader landed on it on her feet. Blood snapped from her forehead flowing on to Kasumi's head light! Kasumi used her hand sign but nothing still happened! Kasumi quickly ran down the street! She turned a quick corner as she saw the creepy little girl! She quickly stopped as she turned around looking behind her as she saw the cheer leader laying on the ground. Acting dead as she always did! She just sat there breathless as Kasumi slowly stepped back. Suddenly the cheer leader started to breathe! Her body slowly moved up and down as she suddenly snapped her head out gripping onto Kasumi's leg! Kasumi screamed as she jumped away dragging the cheer leader with her!

The cheer leader loosened her grip as she fell to the sidewalk! Kasumi quickly ran down the street seeing the little creepy girl as she couldn't stop running she quickly jumped onto a house running down the roof as the little girl just used her eyes following Kasumi! Kasumi quickly ran down the house as she passed the little girl she reached back onto the road racing down it as she saw the sign that said welcome to Doverly town as she raced paste it in fear! She didn't stop running as she was on a dead road that was distant from Tokyo! Kasumi couldn't help but try one last time on her nin jutsu as she suddenly disappeared leaving only flower pedals!

As;dkjfhalksdjfhlasdkjfhasdufhaduicpaducbapeubpubepiubrpawuibcpquceqmcirgnqprevn

Sorry if this isn't that scary to you but yes the cheer leader thing happened to me, the little girl thank god no. But the cheer leading thing she wasn't dead just standing there staring at me so it's still trua that that's scary as hell. But review if u want the next chapter or help me make it scarier pleas and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2 emergency

Thanks for all of the reviews sorry I have a ton of story's to write new chapters for so just bare with me but here ya go

Thanks for all of the reviews sorry I have a ton of story's to write new chapters for so just bare with me but here ya go.

Alsdkjfhalsdkjfhalsdkjfhalskdjfhalkdjfhasdkjfcnweiubcpoeibrucpoiebrcpoieubrcpouieyba

Kasumi quickly appeared in front of Tina's house. Kasumi was worried as she ran up to the door pounding into it! She kept glancing behind herself as Tina then opened her door.

"What?" Tina asked kind of annoyed but then saw Kasumi's facial expression. "Oh my god what happened?" Tina asked stepping out of her door.

Kasumi glanced behind her once more. She then looked up at Tina with worried eyes. "Tina can I stay here it will be only for a few days." Kasumi asked as Tina just nodded letting her worried friend into her house. They walked threw the tiles as Tina and Kasumi decided to sit on her couch. Kasumi looked a little worried as she couldn't stop gripping onto one of the couch pillows. Kasumi looked a little on edge as Tina just looked worried.

"So what happened?" Tina asked. "I don't even know, I saw a dead cheer leader but she was still alive in a way." Kasumi told as she sat a pillow onto her lap clenching into it with her long pink nails. She was on my window with a dagger stabbed into her forehead! Blood was almost bursting out of it! I called 911 thinking it was just a dead person as she quickly disappeared! I ran outside but my door was locked!" Kasumi stopped for a second to breathe in some air of her fear of the strange people. "Then there was a little girl, she was like possessed!" Kasumi almost shouted. Tina raised an eyebrow.

Kasumi saw Tina's face. "I'm not kidding they where actually ghosts I'm not crazy it's just, please believe me!" Kasumi shouted as Tina got of her couch walking over to Kasumi. Kasumi looked down actually listening to herself. Tina wrapped her arm around Kasumi comfortingly. "It's okay I think I believe you." Tina told smiling as Kasumi looked back smiling back. (In case if you're a pervert I mean like friends.) Kasumi started to un tense as Tina smiled at that as suddenly something in the kitchen fell to the ground. The two girls looked up in fear as they heard the glass something smash into the ground. Tina quickly stood up as Kasumi just looked up in fear. Tina pulled Kasumi off the couch as Tina didn't fear of much either as Kasumi was a few feet behind her looking around.

They slowly walked into the kitchen as they heard nothing. They looked around as suddenly the cupboards flew open and smacked shut! Tina jumped but Kasumi screamed her ass of and ran down the hall racing out of the house. Tina glanced at her with an angry face as she breathed up blowing her bangs up. Suddenly all of the glass bowls and plates fell out of the cupboards as they crashed into the ground breaking. Tina jumped as she looked around at the glass. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the next room. Tina quickly tensed her body as she slowly walked over the glass in her shoes looking around. She reached the next room clenching her fists. She looked around the room as she heard more foot steps but they where exactly in the room.

Kasumi raced out of the house jerking to a stop as she then realized she left Tina in her house! Kasumi quickly turned around as she looked at the top floor of the house as she saw the little girl on the top step smiling at her with a creepy smile waving her dirty hands at her. "Tina!" Kasumi gasped as she pulled her self together quickly because she was ninja. She raced inside clutching onto her kunai. She crashed threw the door as she looked around hearing Tina's foot prints. She raced down the hall as she ran into the room. Tina wasn't in there; the little girl was there smile back at Kasumi showing her rotted teeth. Kasumi threw her kunai at the girl as it stabbed into the little girls face! Kasumi tightened her face to his the gruesomeness of the hit. The little girl looked like she was in pain bending back as she then stared up at the ceiling starting to smile. She bent her head forward looking at Kasumi as her black blood poured out of her face! Kasumi looked surprised for half a second. She htne gathered her face looking angry. The little girl pulled one hand up as she clutched onto the handle of the kunai! She threw it out of her head with her own black blood. The kunai smacked into Tina's house wodden wall. The kunai made a loud thud.

Tina was in the next room as the kunai smacked into the wall an inch away from her! Tina snapped her head to the side looking at the wall screaming as she then heard the foot steps race to her as she glanced forward she saw the cheer leader in front of her with her blood almost gushing out of he forehead! Tina screamed as she stepped back punching into the head but her hand just flew past the body not even touching her. The cheer leader just smiled as the blood drooled into her mouth as she suddenly grabbed the dagger swiping it out of her head! She threw the dagger forward for Tina! Tina quickly dodged to the side as the dagger cut into her hair! She screamed once more!

Kasumi heard the scream! "Tina." she gasped as she turned around gripping onto the kunai as she disappeared into flower pedals She appeared into the next room next to Tina as suddenly the cheer leader threw her dagger into Tina's head! The dagger stabbed into Tina's head as Tina screamed in pain as tears quickly threw out f her eyes as the blood dripped down her face! Tina started to fall to the ground as her eyes slowly faded to a faint gray! She was dead! Tina smacked into the ground as the cheer leader looked at her. Blood spewed out of her forehead dripping onto Tina! Kasumi gasped looking up at the cheer leader. The cheer leader looked up at Kasumi as the blood spewed onto Kasumi! Kasumi gasped as suddenly the little girl appeared in between them. The hole in her face was gone! No blood or anything.

The little girl smiled as suddenly all of there hair started to flow into the air. It felt like a raging wind flying past all of them. Kasumi suddenly saw the little girl smile at Kasumi. (I have to get out of here!) Kasumi thought as she grasped onto Tina's body with her foot as she used her nin jutsu! The two disappeared as suddenly the entire house exploded.

Alkhcqaowieaouibvpqiuwebpqxcminvqpoeriubvqpeurbvqpowiecnqpoivnqoperubvpqoe

Thanks for the reviews again but I have one thing to say the cheer elader thing happened to me just she didn't have a dagger in her forehead. And no I am not crazy this shit is actually happening to me and it even happened to my friend. But yeah help me to make it scarier cause im not good at scary stuff. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3 writers block

Sorry its still taking me so long but I am having writers block I know it's really soon for that but I am so I need you the re

Sorry its still taking me so long but I am having writers block I know it's really soon for that but I am so I need you the readers help to tell me what should happen in the next chapter and even chapters after that so tell me you're ideas in a review so thanks please help.


	4. Chapter 4 Kasumi arrested

Thanks for the ideas I like them and it gave me a really good idea but still tell me if it's good or sucks

Thanks for the ideas I like them and it gave me a really good idea but still tell me if it's good or sucks.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Kasumi suddenly appeared in front of a police station with Tina's dead body at her side. She quickly ran into the police station with tears bursting out of her eyes in sadness that her friend was gone, forever.

Kasumi raced in running past the front table as she kept running behind it where all the cops where! "Someone help me!!" Kasumi suddenly shouted looking up at the ceiling as all of the cops turned to look at her.

One of them suddenly walked up to her with mostly curiosity and wonder in his face. "What's wrong?" He asked as Kasumi quickly touched his shoulder as they both disappeared into pedals! They both appeared in front of the station as she quickly ran up to Tina's body with the guy behind her. He suddenly made an assumption thinking Kasumi killed her! "Young lady you're under arrest!" He told as he quickly pulled out hand cuffs wrapping them around Kasumi's wrists!

Kasumi quickly snapped her head back looking at him in anger! 'What! I wouldn't kill her we where best friends!" Kasumi told as he didn't listen pulling her other wrists into the cuffs. "If you really didn't kill her then you should get threw trial without being guilty." The deputy told as he lead her back into the station!

"What!" Kasumi shouted! She suddenly heard a bunch of loud whispers as she snapped her head back looking behind her seeing the little girl and the cheer leader next to her! Kasumi quickly snapped her eyebrows in anger! She suddenly spun around kicking the deputy off her as he crashed threw the glass doors as the door shattered behind him!

Kasumi quickly ran down the street to the two girls with anger as she suddenly pulled her arms apart as the hand cuffs snapped in half! She quickly jumped across the street for the ghosts as suddenly a car drove past her barely missing her! Kasumi suddenly jerked to a stop once she landed on the cement as suddenly she saw Tina in front of her! Tina had ghostly gray eyes as a dagger was stuck in her stomach gushing out blood. Kasumi stopped staring back at her friend as suddenly Tina smirked an evil smile!

"Tina?" Kasumi asked as suddenly a cop punched his night stick into her back! Kasumi flew forward as suddenly all 3 girls vanished into dust! Kasumi tightened her eyes in pain as her body suddenly smacked into the sidewalk! Kasumi quickly turned her body around seeing a few more cops raced from the station! The cop threw his night stick down for her as Kasumi quickly made her handsign as she disappeared into pedals! She suddenly appeared behind the cop as she gripped onto the night stick as she punched it into his back as he fell dawn to the cement! Kasumi quickly looked behind her seeing one of the cops pull out his night stick smacking it down to her!

Kasumi quickly ducked under it as she grabbed the night stick kicking into his stomach throwing him back! He smacked onto the cement as Kasumi looked up at the cops spinning the two night sticks in her hands stopping in a fighting pose! The cops ran up to her as one quickly ran up to her car! She pulled the walkey talkey to her mouth as she quickly shouted, "we need back up!" She quickly let go of the walkey talkey running up to Kasumi!

Kasumi quickly ducked under a night stick swipe as she then did a barrel role over another cop! She jerked to a stop as she dropped the night sticks gripping onto the girls hair! She suddenly appeared behind the cop as she kicked into the cops side throwing him back! The cop crashed onto the other cop as Kasumi looked up seeing the girl that called back up pull out her gun!

Kasumi suddenly appeared behind the girl as she grabbed onto her gun pulling it over her head as the cop suddenly pulled the trigger! The bullet shot into the air as The cop spun around pulling the gun to Kasumi's stomach! Kasumi quickly pulled the girls arm away as she shot the gun past her head! Kasumi quickly threw her back as suddenly another cop grabbed her arms hand cuffing her! He saw the broken cuffs as he quickly pulled another hand cuff wrapping a second hand cuff around her arms!

Kasumi was shoved into the cop car as the guy shoved her head against the top of the car then pulled her into the car! Kasumi graoned in pain as she got in the car the cop started drive away! Kasumi looked out the back of the car as she saw Tina stand behind her with a dagger inside her stomach as she smiled a evil smile waving at her leave.

Ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd

Okay that might have sucked I get what you mean if u don't like it but yeah here yah go.


End file.
